Shadow vs Silver
by DoomShadow
Summary: How the fight between the past and the present went down. read and review


**A elaboration on the Shadow and Silver Fight during Sonic 06.**

"For the sake of the future, YOU MUST DIE!!!" bellowed the ivory hedgehog. He and his companion Blaze had finally tracked down their target. The one responsible for destroying their world, the iblis trigger Sonic the hedgehog. Exactly as Mephiles predicted, Sonic was at the train way harassing the doctor Robotnik as they had come to learn was a hobby of the hedgehog, which reinforced their belief that he was a being with a thirst for destruction. Just like the last encounter he was with the princess of Soleanna Elise III, however neither Silver nor Blaze paid any attention to her.

The cobalt hedgehog took his fighting stance, then he gave Blaze a strange look. 'She looks familiar somehow' he thought, he then snapped back into reality of what was happening in front of him. Hoping he could talk his way out of this, considering they were short on time because Eggman's forces were right on their tail, Sonic eased from his fighting stance slightly. "Look man" he began "I have no idea what your talking about, I don't know what an 'iblis tigger' is. I'm just trying to get the princess to safety, so if you could just excuse us…" "ENOUGH!" Silver interrupted as he fired a ball of psychic energy at Sonic. Having experience evading Shadow's chaos spear, the blue blur was capable of dodging the incoming ball of pain with relative ease. However the Ivory Hedgehog was able to pull a fast one. While Sonic landed from his evasive jump, Silver griped him in his psychic hold.

Sonic was stiffened in the green energy that restrained him. 'Ah crap' was all that was going through his head at the moment. He then quickly went through his mind trying to think of a way to talk some sense in this maniac of a hedgehog.

Just then, Sonic had recalled a certain memory. When he, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow were stuck in the post apocalyptic future. Sonic and his two companions came across a computer room and heard in on a conversation between this 'Silver' his feline friend and a mysterious black Hedgehog that to an eerie extent resembled Shadow.

'So he's behind this' Sonic thought. Returning to reality, Sonic turned his head as much as he could to meet the golden eyes of his captor. "Listen to me, I think I know what's going on. Look I saw this future you're talking about, and while I agree with you that it is a shit hole, I know that it wasn't my fault! That black and grey hedgehog. The one who told you to kill me, he's lying I'm telling you. If you let me go I think I can take you to the one re…" Sonic was then interrupted once again. However this time it was by the scream of his princess companion. Eggman had caught up with the two and snatched Elise away whilst sonic was distracted.

"Elise! Wait.." The speedster was suddenly stricken by a wave of pain coursing through his body caused by the Telepath hedgehog. Although he was in a weird cage of energy, the pain was enough to bring him to his knees. "I've had enough of this! Its time to end this!" Silver yelled. Nearly incapable of retaining his excitement, he prepared to clench his free hand into a fist, which would crush the heart of his captive and finally free his world. Although he kept a disciplined stance, Silver's mind was racing with questions and possibilities of what was awaiting for him and Blaze back home. What would it be like, would they finally see the sky, what would be of the people. All of these thoughts revolved around the main sentence dominating the Telepath's mind. 'One swift movement and it will all finally be o…' "Silver! Watch out!" cried Blaze, pointing to the sky. As Silver looked up he saw an arrow shaped bolt of energy flying right at him. Silver quickly jumped away avoiding the sudden random attack and as it hit the ground an explosion occurred creating a field of smoke. Silver then realized his sudden movement caused him to lose his grip over the iblis trigger. Gritting his teeth in rage of someone interfering in his affairs again, he yelled at the smoke. "Who DARE gets in my way!?". No response. "SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!!!" Silver bellowed.

Soon after, the dust cleared. In front of the blue hedgehog still recuperating from the psychic cage, was a very familiar figure. "Mephiles!" Silver exclaimed in shock. Once again his mind was racing with questions all revolving around one big one. "Why the hell are you getting in my way!?". As the figure straightened his stance and opened his enclosed eyes, Silver was once again surprised to see not the pale green eyes of the one who brought Him and Blaze to the past, but a pair of blood red eyes.

"I am Shadow" the stranger replied. "Shadow the Hedgehog" Silver was blown back from complete utter confusion. Shadow then turned his head to see Sonic still in the place he was in moments ago. "What are you still doing here? After the Doctor you damned fool!" he ordered. Sonic merely gave him a thumbs up, a smirk and was then on his way.

Silver was then brought back from his daze to see the iblis trigger leaving. "W-What? No!" he cried. Blaze deciding to step in charged at the ebony hedgehog. "Silver" she said "I'll take care of him! You go after the blue hedgehog and-" she was then stopped to see her opponent right in front of her. Shadow quickly brought his knee to the felines stomach. The impact caused blood to escape the cats mouth. Then He brought his elbow to her spine in the exact same spot. This made Blaze fall to the ground gripping her torso in agony. Before she could recuperate, Shadow grabbed her by the ankle and flung her at a nearby stack of barrels.

"Blaze!" Silver cried rushing to her aid but the ebony hedgehog stepped in the way. Silver now absolutely furious screamed "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!". Shadow unmoved, un intimidated merely scoffed. This only enraged Silver as he prepared his 'heart of wind' dash technique which brought him in front of his black and red opponent. Unfortunately, his punch was gripped in the others hand. Shadow then looked at the fist in his hand and uttered "Well you can throw a decent punch".

Silver quickly jumped away and upon a foothold of higher elevation. Shadow responded by jumping upon the foot hold parallel to Silver's. After a brief moment of eye contact the two hedgehogs charged at one another, Silver with his 'heart of wind' dash, Shadow with a similar dash equal in speed. They collided kicks upon a central foot hold in between their previous footholds. Just as quickly as the impacted each other, the both flashed away and reappeared in a different area once again colliding attacks. The two enemies kept disappearing and reappearing to meet each others blows. Shadow and Silver then collided there forearms in an attempted to overrule the others strength.

Shadow, seeing that this wasn't going anywhere took a leap back and fired a series of chaos spears at Silver. The telepath was able to dodge them and returned fire with his own blasts of psychic power. Seeing he was in his adversary's blind spot he bolted ahead attempting a sweep kick to bring him down. However Silvers reflexives were quick and jumped, avoiding the kick. He then sent the black one in the air with a psychic wave. Thinking the battle was now in his favor he used his power to levitate and charged his opponent. Shadow however was able to think just as fast as his opponent. He activated his hover-skates which kept him stable in the air and pulled out two semi-automatic calibers and opened fire on the hedgehog about to rush him.

Silver, startled quickly pulled back and forged a barrier between him and the oncoming bullets, once he caught them all he quickly fired them back at Shadow. Much to his surprise, which this black hedgehog was apparently good at doing, Shadow disappeared before the bullets made impact. Silver eased himself back down to the ground and looked around to find his enemy, but to no avail. 'Did he retreat?' the Ivory psychic wondered. His pondering was interrupted by a sudden break in the silence. "Up here" Silver flinched and looked up to see shadow on a higher foothold with a smug look on his face.

"Your quick, and talented. However that wont be enough to beat me" The Ebony hedgehog stated confidently. Silver gritted his teeth in anger at the other's arrogance. Just then a train passing on the railways next to Silver caught his attention. He saw some storage carts that looked useful. He then turned his attention back to Shadow with an equally smug grin. "Is that so?" he replied to his opponents statement. "Well then, How 'bout this!?". Silver then reached out his hands and with ease pulled off one of the passing carts and aimed it at Shadow. Shadows eyes were now wide seeing the capabilities of the younger hedgehogs awesome power. "TAKE THIS!" silver then flung the cart at Shadow. Instinctually Shadow whipped up a spin dash to rip through the oncoming cart. However once the hedgehogs feet touched the ground Silver the began with a barrage of Barrels, crates and mining equipment used to make tunnels for the trains.

The black one stayed light on his feet evading what flying objects he could, and those that he couldn't dodge he smashed with a series of punches and kicks. Even so, these barrages were causing him to lose ground, fast. Eventually Silver had him pinned down behind a stone wall that was already giving away due to the objects smashing against it. Seeing that these attacks weren't going to end anytime soon, Shadow deduced that if he was able to break his enemy's concentration, the barrages would cease. He saw the Ivory Hedgehog levitating in the air, but before Shadow was able to do anything he bolted down to the ground in front of him. His landing caused a shock wave that sent Shadow in the air. Thinking quickly, Silver gripped his opponent with his power and then him flying into crates, walls and soon after back to the ground in front of him.

Shadow was then eased back up off the ground, his body was now throbbing with pain. The ebony hedgehog now focused his efforts trying to break from Silvers grip. Silver, seeing this stated "Hn, no matter how hard you struggle it's no use.". Shadow then groaned seeing that in his current state Silver spoke the truth. As the telepath prepared to deliver the final blow Shadow then thought to himself 'Guess I have no choice' as he braced himself for his 'ace in the hole'. Then he smiled inwardly realizing that short of Mephiles, this was the only time he had to do this on one opponent. Not even Sonic drove him to this. 'Kid should be honored' he thought. Meanwhile Silver was just about to deliver the final blow "Take thi-" "CHAOS BOOST!"

With that a burst of red energy appeared from the black hedgehog and sent Silver into a wall. He quickly got up only to gape in awe of what was before him. Shadow was now engulfed in a crimson aura rippling with power. This was one to many surprises for Silver in one day and was now furious. "I've had it! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" he growled. Shadow calmly replied, "I am the Ultimate Life form".

Then before the telepaths mind could process the situation, Shadow met him with an uppercut that sent him one hundred feet in the air. He then warped behind his opponent and kicked him sending him at high speed the other way, for a while Shadow kept at this, warping behind Silver and giving him a strike back and forth. It was almost like playing a game of tennis with himself in the air.

Before long Shadow then brought his hands together delivering a blow sending Silver to the Ground. Silver was in undeniable agony. Everything in his body hurt and he could barely move. Normally Silver was never one to ever admit defeat, given where he was born and raised. However given the events taking place now, Silver saw no point to do anything but remain on the ground and give up. Then he painfully lifted his head to focus on something in the corner of his eye. There in a pile of barrels he saw his friend Blaze, still unconscious. He then realized that if he gave up now, this hedgehog would undoubtedly kill her along with him. Then their quest would have all been for nothing. Their world would remain the same, and with no one to oppose the Flames of Disaster, Iblis would Reign Forever.

He couldn't let that happen, not after all he's been through. The young hedgehog felt his strength renewed. He forced himself on his feet, knowing that he had to go on. For the sake of the World.

Shadow hovering in the air, noticed that Silver had revived himself. Then he noticed he was running low on energy, although to maintain his advantage he would need to maintain this level of energy. 'Very well then' he concluded that to win he would have to call upon more power. "CHAOS BOOST x2!" he bellowed. Silver looked up and saw that his now crimson opponent was currently more powerful than before. He braced himself for any possible attack. Then Shadow brought his hands together and began to charge his attack. Silver gazed curiously at the ball of red energy forming between the

Hedgehogs fists. "CHAOS LANCE" Shadow proclaimed as a red bolt of power, similar to his chaos spears moments ago, headed towards the Ivory hedgehog. Silver may have been able to dodge a direct blow, but the energy from the lance's explosion was enough to send him back 30 feet. Much to Silver's disliking more chaos lances were coming. It took his 'heart of wind' dash alone to avoid the range of each lance. Running out of places to hide, Silver heard another train coming. He quickly jumped to the other side of the track knowing that the trains cargo would prove a sufficient offense and defense.

As the carts passed by, Silver as if punching something sent each cart flying at Shadow. His Chaos Lances were sufficient in taking out the carts, however they were coming at high speeds so shadow had to think fast. Soon after the train was gone and although Silver was now out of projectiles, Shadow was now running low on power. Considering the current state of his opponent Shadow would have to call upon even more power to win. Pretty aggravated that this battle has dragged on longer than it should have, shadow would go to any extent just to end it. "Time to end this. CHAOS BOOST x3!"

Silver being in a tight spot had to think fast his best hope was to try and wear out shadow until the power is used up. He jumped from the other side of the train tracks and tried dashing around the battlefield in hope of confusing him. Unfortunately when he landed dead center of the zone Shadow bolted. Silver had just enough time to erect a psychic shield between him and Shadow. As soon as Shadow struck that shield he called "CHAOS BLAST!!!"

The whole area was engulfed in a dome of red light. The energy soon faded revealing a devastated area of the train system and two exhausted Hedgehogs. Silvers shield was able to divert the blast although it took a lot out of him it was willpower alone that kept him standing. Then he looked up at Shadow panting to see that the power was gone. Not waiting a second longer, Silver clenched his fist and charged at the Ebony Hedgehog screaming as loud as his lungs would permit. Seeing that Shadow didn't retake a fighting stance when he noticed Silver was charging made him feel completely confident in his victory until

"Chaos Control" the mere utterance caused every thing in the area freeze including the attacking telepath. Shadow then stepped aside the other hedgehog and roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head. As soon as the impact was made, time reverted back to normal and Silver hit the ground. Dazed and confused Silver looked behind him to see the ebony fighter standing their with a glowing gem resembling the Chaos emerald he and Blaze found just yesterday in Eggmans base. 'W-What did he just do' Silver thought frightened of what was going to happen next. "Y-You!" he managed to choke out. Shadow now showing no signs of fatigue held out the emerald saying "Don't bother. With the Chaos Emeralds power, I control time and space. Even with your power you cant break free." Silver then looked away not wanting to believe that he lost.

"NO! This cant be it! I must save the Future! It all depends on me!" he said, shaking his head. "C-Cant lose…not when I'm so close!" An idea then came to him. He grabbed the blue emerald he had kept and held it in the air. 'Great Chaos Emerald' he pleaded in his mind. 'Please! Lend me your Power!'. Silver then let out yet another war cry and charged with the emerald in hand. Shadow merely scoffed. 'Foolish punk' he thought. "Chaos…" "Chaos" "CONTROL!" the hedgehogs said simultaneously as the locked fore arms. The energy caused by both their attacks had made a spark of energy that sent the two hedgehogs apart.

The spark then became a tear in time and space. Both Shadow and Silver looked surprised. Shadow was the first to break the silence. "You…induced a chaos control?" he exclaimed once again surprised. Silver then responded proudly "I wont let anyone get in my way! I am going to save my world!".

Shadow then understood Silvers reasons for doing what he has done ever since he appeared in this time. Little did Silver know that he was a puppet in the game of a twisted individual. The dark entity that took Shadows form and somehow knows him and wants revenge on him for something he doesn't ever recall. That being is Mephiles the Dark. "You Fool" Shadow began "Mephiles isn't trying to help you save the future. He only wants to destroy the past."

Silver now totally confused asks "What the hell are you talking about?". Silver did notice Mephiles' methods were questionable when he wouldn't tell him why the Iblis trigger wanted to destroy the world, but he didn't think he was actually lying about the whole thing. Shadow approached calmly and without hostility and replied. "It seems to truly understand what is going on…" he took a glance at the rift in front of the two " we must find out about this incident concerning the Solaris Project 10 years ago. Follow me if you want the truth". And with that Shadow jumped into the rift.

Silver was left standing there pondering on whether or not to follow this Shadow the Hedgehog into that rift. He then came to a conclusion. 'This may be my only chance to understand what truly is going on. He prepared to leap into the rift and find out about this 'accident' 10 years ago until he was stopped by a faint voice.

"Silver" Silver then looked to see his friend Blaze now conscious however still suffering from her injuries. Fortunately the pile of barrels she was thrown in worked as a shield against the giant Chaos blast moments before. Knowing what the feline was planning to do, Silver said "No Blaze. Not this time. Your tired and your injured, you are in no condition to come with me." Blaze tried to retort but Silver interrupted "Nor are you in any condition to argue with me. Look just stay here. Go back to the city and wait until I return."

With that Blaze nodded her head as Silver jumped through the rift that closed behind him.


End file.
